hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of kid rappers
A *Keshon Campbell Films on Youtube *AGame Raps *Axasin * B * Baby Kaely (female rapper) youtube * BG 100 (rapper) son of Big Fase 100 (rapper) * Bhad Babie * Bluu Yeti * Brooklyn Queen * C *Cold Chris D *Dnice Lee *danny p *Dbaby E F * G * H * I * Iszy (rapper) youtube (Iszy - My Favorite Car (Feat. Lil P-Nut) *WORLD PREMIERE*) * Iviona (female rapper) daughter of Lil Boosie (rapper) Iviona Hatch (Lil Boosie's Daughter) - I Love You Mama J * Johnny orlando * Jayy Gutta K * Key Swag 3000 (rapper) Key Swag 3000 - Yellow Light, Green Light L * Lil Bow Wow now known as Bow Wow (rapper) * Lil Jared (rapper) son of Trae the Truth (rapper) * Lil Niqo (rapper) youtube Lil Niqo - "Where The Party At" * Lil' P-Nut (rapper) youtube (7-Year-Old Rapper Lil' P-Nut) * Lil' Ryan (rapper) youtube ('Lil' Ryan 4th of July Bash 2012) * L.J Frazier (rapper) 4 Year Old Kid Writes A Rap Song After Losing His Mom * L1feStyle * Lil Tay * Lil Tecca * Lil Mosey * Lil Barnacle * That girl lay lay M * [[Mar Mar (rapper)] Kid Rapper from Compton - MAR MAR - ICE CREAM MUSIC VIDEO * Matt OX * Miss Mulatto * MattyB * Mns N *Baby nani O * P *pj Q R *Roddy Ricch S * Supa Chad (rapper) Supa Chad - I'm a Kid (Official Video) * Super Siah * Snopychugboyz (Street king) * Street Bud * Sui generis * Skylar Katz T *Isschar HowardT-kai raps ,Bling,handsome homies,gamer rap and 8ball. Coming 2018 *TheNotoriousJH (Bluu Yeti) U * V * W *wyo chy X * Y *YBN Tabernacl *YNW Melly *YNW BSlime Z * Links * "POLO" by Pretty Ambition feat LIL Daddy (OFFICIAL VIDEO) See Also * List of female rappers * List of kid rappers * List of Rappers * List of Albanian rappers * List of Algerian rappers africa * List of American rappers * List of Angolan rappers Africa * List of Australian rappers * List of Azerbaijani rappers * List of Batswana rappers Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers Europe * List of Belgian rappers * List of Beninese rappers Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers * List of Brazilian rappers * List of British rappers * List of Bulgarian rappers * List of Burmese rappers Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers Africa * List of Canadian rappers * List of Chinese rappers * List of Congolese rappers Africa * List of Cuban rappers * List of Czech rappers * List of Danish rappers * List of Dominican rappers * List of Dutch rappers * List of Egyptian rappers Africa * List of Filipino rappers * List of Finnish rappers * List of French rappers * List of Gambian rappers Africa * List of Germany rappers * List of Ghanaian rappers Africa * List of Guinean rappers Africa * List of Greek rappers * List of Greenland rappers * List of Jamaican rappers * List of Japanese rappers * List of Jordanian rappers * List of Haitian rappers * List of Hong Kong rappers * List of Hungarian rappers * List of Icelandic rappers * List of Indian rappers * List of Indonesian rappers * List of Iranian rappers * List of Iraqui rappers * List of Irish rappers * List of Israeli rappers * List of Italian rappers * List of Ivorian rappers Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers Africa * List of Kosovar rappers Europe * List of Lebanese rappers * List of Libyan rappers * List of Macedonian rappers Africa * List of Malagasy rappers * List of Malawian rappers * List of Malaysian rappers * List of Mexican rappers * List of Mongolian rappers * List of Moroccan rappers * List of Mozambican rappers africa * List of Namibian rappers * List of Nigerian rappers Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers * List of New Zealand rappers * List of Nigerian rappers * List of Pakistani rappers * List of Palestinian rappers * List of Polish rappers * List of Portuguese rappers * List of Rwandan rappers Africa * List of Romanian rappers * List of Russian rappers * List of Salvadoran rappers * List of Serbian rappers * List of Senegalese rappers * List of Slovak rappers * List of Slovenian rappers * List of Somali rappers Africa * List of South African rappers Africa * List of Spanish rappers * List of Swedish rappers * List of Swiss rappeers * List of Taiwanese rappers * List of Tanzanian rappers Africa * List of Togolese rappers West Africa * List of Turkish rappers * List of Ugandan rappers Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers * List of Vietnamese rappers * List of Zambian rappers Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers Category:Lists Category:Unfinish lists